Change
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: Complete Ten years after Seto's disapperance, his three friends find him and reunite, but he seems different. He's cold, emotionless, and has no heart. Will his three friends be able to bring back the old Seto, or will a woman from Seto's past reopen his
1. Disapperance

Disclaimal: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters and please review my very first chapter.

Chapter One

**Disapperance**

A eight year old boy with brown short hair sat at a table in his elementary's school cafeteria with his friends. A tall eleven year old boy with blond spiked hair sat next to him playing what looked like a card game with a tanned skinned exchange student from Egypt."I now summon Guardian Grarl and destroy your Dark Assaliant, and that takes the rest of your life points, Marik" said the boy."Man your good at this game Rapheal, want to play Seto" asked a nine year old Marik.

Seto nodded no."I'am no good at Duel Monsters, all I have are weak monsters" Seto smiled as he ate his food."Hey did you guys see those three rare Blue Eyes White Dragon cards, now those would be cool to have" said Marik. Seto thought and he wished he could get a hold of those three cards, he so wished he could become a famous duelist.

Just then a boy with snow white hair sat down next to Marik."Hey Bakura, you look like you've had a bad day" asked Rapheal."Old man Hawkins, is just giving me a hard year" was all Bakura said. Seto then turned back to his food when he saw seven year old Yugi, Joey, and Tea across the cafeteria talking to their friends, Duke, and Tristan. His eyes then caught a beautiful girl with long red hair and a petite small face.

"Taking in the new girl" asked Rapheal."Who is she" Seto replied."Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister both Duke and Tristan already have an eye on her, but Joey won't let them in ten feet of her" a feminie voice came. Both boys turned to see a ten year old Mai Valentine. She sat down next to Rapheal and reached over and stole his milk.

"Hey I need that to help build my bones and muscles" Rapheal complained."Rapheal you don't need this your always be a shrimp" Mai laughed." You just watch in about ten years I'll be a big, strong muscle man" Rapheal said flexing his puny arm as everyone laughed."Yeah and I'll be a rich billionair" Seto laughed.

He then turned his attention back to the red headed girl."You should go talk to her" Marik said shuffling his deck." Yeah hun she might be a good match for you" Mai said hugging Rapheal who got a look of disgust on his face."Love is disgusting" he wimpered. Seto laughed and then got up from his table and walked over to Serenity who was now alone.

" My Newdoria says he chickens out'' Bakura betted with Marik who shook his hand." Hi my name is Seto" he said to the younger girl." Hi I'am Serenity nice to meet you" she replied smiling. Seto turned to look at his friends. Mai was giving him a thumbs up while Rapheal shook his head no which got him a whack on the head."You have interesting friends" she said." Yeah most of them are sane except for Marik"." Would you like to walk me to my next class" she asked shyly."Sure" Seto answered and walked next to her as they left.

Bakura handed Marik his Newdoria while Mai and Rapheal talked."Did you see that he blew us off, some loyalty" Rapheal said."Ah is little Rapheal jealous" Mai laughed. After that day Serenity and Seto became real good friends untill one day.

Everyone sat in english class while the teacher took roll." And last Seto will not join us today or for any more days seems an emercency came up" the teacher anouncced. Rapheal looked at Mai, Bakura, and Marik with a puzzled look." Where did he go".

**Ten years later**

A tall muscular Rapheal sat on his patio of his apartment lifting a two hundred pound bar bell. He was now twenty-one and he worked as a full day trainer to help people gain muscle and lose weight. He heard the front door open and in walked nineteen year old Marik who wore a EMT uniform." God ten calls today, this job's killing me" he said to Rapheal as he walked outside with a beer bottle. He looked at Rapheal who was in deep thought.

"Whats you thinkin muscle man" asked Marik."About are old friend Seto, what do you think happened to him" asked Rapheal as he sat up and wiped sweat off his forehead. Marik leaned against the door frame thinking. Nobody ever knew what happened to their best friend, some said he died, others said he moved to America."Holy fuck" came the yelling voice of Bakura."Boy what did I say about that mouth of yours" yelled Rapheal.

He then ran outside to the two men."Come inside quick" he said and three men ran inside. There they all looked at the news channel."Today eighteen year old Seto Kaiba takes over his fathers buisness Kaiba Corporations, a multi-million dollar company" said a reporter.

All three men looked at each other and then scrambled out the door.

**Kaiba Corp**

Kaiba sat behind his desk rubbing his sore eyes. He had been looking at his computer for three hours. Just then his phone started ringing."Hello" he answered."Mr.Kaiba there are three men out here that say they need to see you" came the voice of Kaiba's secretary."I'll come out there" he replied placing his phone down.

He rose from his chair and slung a heavy purple trench coat on his shoulders.'Probaly just some damn salesman' he thought as he went to the door. He swung it open and saw three men sitting there. A dark brown skined man on the left, a pale white haired boy on the right, and a tall muscle man in between the two.

"May I help you men" he asked. Marik rose,"Kaiba's its us man" he said."And who might us be" Kaiba asked in a flat tone.


	2. Reviewing Past Memories

Information: Marik is Yami Marik and Bakura is Yami Bakura

Chapter Two

**Remebering Past Memories**

The three men stood there stunned. There they were in their long lost friends multi-billion dollar company and he was saying he didn't even know who they were." I'll ask you again before I call security, who are you" Kaiba asked." Its us Kaiba, your friends from school, remeber ten years ago" Marik said.

" I have no friends and I think it best to not remember the past, so good day and bye" Kaiba said in a cold tone and turned to leave." Don't you even remember Serenity" Rapheal asked.

Kaiba stopped and turned to the tall muscle man." I care not to remember her" Kaiba stated. He was then about to turn, but ended up getting punched by Rapheal which sent him into the wall causing a small dint." You idiot what has gotten into you, ten years ago you were a happy boy with good friends and maybe a possible girlfriend, you then disappear for ten years show up again as CEO of a giant company and you deny your past to your old friends" Rapheal yelled.

Kaiba looked up and then stood and brushed himself off." Please you three come into my office theres alot to discuss" Kaiba said entering his office with the other three behind him.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

" So your parents died in a car accident and you were sent to a orphanage where you were adopted by a man named Gozubura Kaiba" Bakura repeated." You were then abused into thinking friendship, love, happiness, and joy were for the weak and you became the cold, emotionless man before us" Marik finished.

Kaiba nodded his head." What has Serenity been doing these ten years" Kaiba asked." She hasn't changed much, still the little nice redhead we all knew" Marik answered." She also has a boyfriend, remeber Duke" Rapheal said.

Kaiba clenched his fist," That dice freak"." Yeah they've been dating for over a year now" Bakura replied. Kaiba rose from his chair behind his desk." Its been nice speaking to you three again after so long, but if you don't mind please show yourself out" Kaiba said opening the door for the three men.

As Rapheal walked by he stopped." You should go by and see her, she would be thrilled" Rapheal said and then exited. After they were gone Kaiba grabbed his breifcase and walked out of his office and out of his company. He walked through the empty park, it had turned dark quickly.

As he exited it he went past a small apartment where he saw sixteen year old Joey Wheeler sitting down with his fifthteen year old sister. Kaiba let out a grunt and continued waliking.' Love who needs it, I already have everything' Kaiba thought as he continued home.


	3. Catching Up

Chapter Three

**Catching Up**

Rapheal sat in his apartment with a beer in his hand and football on the t.v. He then looked outside and saw a long black limo pull up outside.

Kaiba exited the limo his white trench coat blowing in the wind. He signaled for his driver to leave and he did so. Kaiba walked down the path and knocked on the door. He waited untill the door opened to reveal the muscl man Rapheal.

" Mind if I come in" Kaiba asked. Rapheal responded by moving out of the way. Kaiba crossed through the doorway and watched as Rapheal closed the door behind him. He then walked back to the couch in front of the tv and sat back down.

Kaiba walked over and sat next to him." So it seems that your wish to gain alot of muscles has come true" Kaiba said smirking." Yeah funny how ten years can change people" Rapheal replied. Kaiba lowered his head." I'am sorry for yesterday I should have treated you guys better, so where is everyone" Kaiba said looking around the empty apartment.

" Mariks working as a full time EMT for the Domino Hospital and Bakura is currently enrolled at Domino University"." What about Mai" Kaiba asked. Rapheal got a look of discomfort on his face," She moved to America to become a model". Kaiba was confused, he surely thought she would have stayed and married Rapheal, they were will good friends in school.

Rapheal rose from his seat," well enough with this gloom crap, how about we go out for awhile, you know the mall and then some food" Rapheal said slinging his black trench coat on. Kaiba shook his head and him and Rapheal headed outside and jumped into his limo.

**Domino City Mall**

The two men walked down the mall untill they got to a small game shop in the corner." This place is the best, they sell some good duel monster cards" Rapheal said pushing the door open. They walked in and saw a small boy maybe around sixteen. He had weird spiked up muti-colored hair.

" How may I help you" he asked." Hey there Yugi, I just came to look at the cards" Rapheal said peeking into the glass cabinets. Kaiba stood in one spot untill Yugi approached him." Hey Kaiba long time no see huh". Kaiba just grunted he never liked Yugi because he always did his little friendship things.

" So do you play cards Kaiba" Yugi asked. Kaiba smirked," I don't like to brag but I've won my share of tournaments, espically with these three" Kaiba said pulling out three Blue Eyes White Dragons from his coat.

" Wow three Blue Eyes, your lucky Kaiba they only made three of these babies" Yugi said." Hey can I get some service over here" called Rapheal holding a few cards." Coming" Yugi said running to the counter.

**Buger World**

Rapheal slung open the door and him and Kaiba made their way into the burger joint. They took their seat and waited untill a short waitress apporached them. She had long red hair and a small frame and the nametag with 'Serenity' on it." How may I help you two" she asked looking at Rapheal." I'll take a double decker cheese and bacon burger with a extra large soda what about you Kaiba".

Serenity instanly blushed at the mention of Rapheal's friend. She had thought he looked familar." I'll have just a plain burger with a medium soda please". Serenity worte down their order, smiled and went back to fetch their order.

Rapheal and Kaiba sat in their spot for several minutes talking untill they heard a loud crash and looked to see Serenity on the floor with the remains of a burger on her." You stupid broad that's the fifth one this week" yelled the manager of the store." I'am sorry sir, it won't happen again" Serenity said near tears.

"You idiot I don't want you here anymore your fired now get out" the manager yelled even louder than before." Serenity broke down into tears and ran out of the place. Kaiba rose from his spot and made his way outside.

When he walked out her saw Serenity with her head in her hands crying." Are you okay" Kaiba asked tring to sound not too worried." No i'am not that job was to help me and Joey pay our rent, now I can't". Kaiba stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" If you want I have a job opening at my company, seems my secratary didn't like me too much" Kaiba said. Serenity looked up at him and wiped away her tears,"I'll take it on one condition" she said smiling.

" What" kaiba asked plainly. She stood up in front of him only coming up to his chest." You need to smile more often" she said laughing. Kaiba couldn't help but smile at her attitude, but his smile disappeared when a red sports car pulled up and out walked dice boy Duke Delvilin.

" Hey Serenity you ready to go" he asked. Serenity shook her head and waved bye to Kaiba before getting in the red car and driving away." I thought you didn't like her anymore" came the voice of Rapheal." I thought I didn't but I was just lying tom my self" Kaiba said.

Rapheal slung his gaint arm around Kaiba's neck," come on Marik should be home by now" Rapheal said dragging Kaiba to his limo.

" So who was that guy you were talking to" Duke asked as he sped down the highway." Just an old friend from the past" was all she said." Well you better remember your mine so don't go cheatin on me" Duke said treating Serenity like and item." I promise I won't" she said casting her head down.


	4. My Brown Eyed Secretary

Chapter Four

**My Brown Eyed Secratary**

Kaiba sat behind his desk in his office. Serenity was starting her job here today and she hadn't shown up yet. Kaiba turned and began typing on his computer when he heard his door open.

He looked up to see Serenity. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and her usual pink jacket. Kaiba motioned for her to sit and she did as she was told." Now your job is to copy files for me or retrieve some papers for me, your payment will be 5,000 dollars a week" Kaiba said not even taking his eyes away from his computer.

Serenity almost choked on what she heard. 5,000 dollars a week could easily pay her and Joey's rent for about a year." Um Kaiba may I ask what happen ten years ago" she found herself asking.

Kaiba turned his attention to her and then went back to his work." What happen in the past is nothing that concerns you" he responded." Oh I'am sorry I brought it up" she relpied.

Kaiba rubbed his eyes and then got up and slung his purple trench coat on." Come on lets go get some lunch" he said tring to get away from the subject that was his past." Ok" Serenity said cheerful jumping up from her seat and following Kaiba's flared out coat.

" How do your coats do that" she asked getting into the elevator with Kaiba." They flare out because their a Kaiba coat" he said laughing as the doors closed.

**Downtown Domino**

Day had turned into night and Kaiba and Serenity were walking through Domino Park after they had gotten done eating several hours ago. The night breeze blew pas the two and Serenity shivered at the coldness. Kaiba noticed this and lifted his heavy coat of him and placed it on her shoulders.

Due to her small statue it dragged behind her on the pavement." Thank you" she wispered. Kaiba nodded and led her to a park bench." So how has your life been" Kaiba asked her.

" Its been fine, Joey is going to college" she replied." And what about Duke" asked Kaiba. Serenity lowered her head.

" Everything is fine between us" was all she said in a plain voice." The way you say that it sounds like he's doing something wrong, are you sure its okay" Kaiba said.

" Yes its fine, ok just leave it alone" Serenity said almost yelling. She then got up and walked down the path with Kaiba behind her." Hey where are you going" he called.

" Ia'm going home" she said. Kaiba grunted," all I wanted to know was if your okay" he yelled. Serenity spun around," why sood you care, you left ten years ago and now you show up tring to budge into my life, and you won't even tell me what happen to you" she yelled anger coming into her voice.

She then turned to leave when Kaiba spoke." My parents died that day and I was abandoned, I was left all alone" Kaiba said in a low voice." I was sent to an orphanage where kids picked on me and beat me up, untill one day I was adopted by a rich tycoon named Gozubura Kaiba" Kaiba continued sitting back on the bench.

Serenity turned and returned to the bench with Kaiba to continue listening." I was then moved to America where I was to be trained to take over his company, that training was a non-stop reading books and daily beatings from my step-father". Serenity gasped why anyone would beat a eight year old boy was beyond her.

" I went through that hell for seven years untill I pushed the old man out of the tenth story window of his office, I was finally rid of him but his lessons and words were already burnt into my heart making the cold man before you" Kaiba finished.

He then rose from his spot and retrieved his coat from Serenity." You better run home, your brother is probaly already worried" he said and walked down the opposite way into darkness.

Serenity sat their tears running down her face." My life is just like yours Kaiba, I don't love Duke he makes me love him, because inside me I still love you" Serenity said and quickly wiped her tears and ran home to her waiting brother.

Kaiba walked into his mansion, he continued up the stairs and into his office. He sunk into his chair and faced his window." Why did I have to go and tell her everything" Kaiba said beating himself up. He didn't want anyone to get close to him, because when they do something bad happens like his parents.

He espically didn't want Serenity to get hurt. He turned and pulled a bottle of vodka from his desk and stayed up all night drinking his thoughts away.


	5. Something To Live For

Chapter Five

**Something to Live For**

Rapheal walked through Kaiba's mansion and opened his office door. He looked over the room and saw Kaiba passed out on his desk with a voldka bottle next to him.

Rapheal approached Kaiba and shook him. Kaiba stirred and slowly opened his eyes." Hey Rapheal what are you doing here" Kaiba asked in a sleeply voice.'' The question is what are you doing, your late for work and I find you passed out with an empty bottle of voldka" Rapheal said

Kaiba slowly leaned back in his chair and stared forward." Its just I had a rough night, I told Serenity about my past" Kaiba said.

Rapheal shrugged," So thats good now maybe you two can get back together". Kaiba shook his head," I don't want to get back together".

" What do you mean you don't want to get back together" Rapheal asked puzzled." Its just that every time I get close to someone something bad happens to them, like my parents" Kaiba said lowing his head.

Rapheal reached over and grabbed Kaiba by his collar and slammed him into the wall." You idiot, we already had this talk, you don't have to be alone anymore, the more you think that the more your step father wins" Rapheal yelled. Kaiba lowered his head angering Rapheal more.

Rapheal brought his hand up and back handed Kaiba on his left cheek leaving a red mark." If you have to know Serenity's life hasn't been all good either, she lost both her parents and has to put up with her possive boyfriend Duke, but she goes along all happy unlike you who won't forget it and move on".

Rapheal then took Kaiba and threw him back into his chair. He then made his way to the door." Why don't you just crawl inside your little bottle there and live there for the rest of your life".

Rapheal walked through the door and closed it. Kaiba picked up the voldka bottle and chucked it at the door making it shatter into pieces.

He looked over at his calendar to see what today was, it read December 24." Great Christmas Eve, the day I lost my parents" Kaiba said as he put his head on his desk.

**Rapheal's Apartment**

Rapheal sat on the couch in his room watching football." Hey there big guy" came the voice of Marik. Rapheal turned his head to see Marik sitting next to him holding an envolope.

He handed it to Rapheal who looked at him weird." Go ahead open it". Rapheal opened it to see a plane ticket to New York." Whats this for" he asked.

" Well me and Bakura heard that Mai's model show is there tonight and we thought you could go there to spend Christmas, since I'am heading to Egypt and Bakura is going home to England".

Rapheal smiled," But you better get to the airport your plane leaves in twenty minutes'' Marik said. Rapheal was out of the door in a flash.

**New York 11:30 P.M.**

Rapheal walked through the back room of the model show untill he reached a dressing room. He opened it and walked in. At the far end of the room sat a blond haired woman brushing her hair. She turned around and looked at Rapheal.

She then leapt out of her chair and landed in Rapheal's arms." I thought I would never see you again" she said." You wouldn't be seeing me right now if it wasn't for Marik" Rapheal replied. Mai grabbed his hand and led him to her couch." I have so much to tell you" she said.

" As I have alot to tell you, our old friend Seto is back" Rapheal said. Mai looked at him shocked," Seto he's back, where is he" she asked. " Back in Domino, hes not the same guy we knew Mai, hes changed".

" And so have you ten years can do alot to people, now come on I have a penthouse we can go up to and talk" Mai said leading Rapheal out of her room and up stairs to her penthouse." God save me" Rapheal muttered.

**Domino 11:55 P.M.**

Kaiba walked through the empty dark park. His white trench coat fluttered over the now snow covered path. Kaiba walked slowly the white pellets of snow hitting him. He was still running over all Rapheal had said to him." Serenity lost her parents like I did and she also has to put up with Duke he controling boyfriend" he thought.

Kaiba stopped when he came to the bench him and Serenity shared the other night. He wiped off some snow and sat down." Two minutes till Christmas and I'am all alone again, this time by my own doing" Kaiba said sadly.

" Not quite" came a weak voice. Kaiba turned to see Serenity standing in front of him in long jeans, her pink jacket and a pink scarf around her neck." What are you doing out here" Kaiba asked her." The same thing I would ask you" she said sitting next to him.

" I'am sorry about last night I should have never tried to budge into your life like I did" Serenity said." And I should have never tried to budge into your" Kaiba apologized. It was one minute till Christmas and Serenity slowly laid her head on Kaiba's shoulder.

" You lost your parents on Christmas" she asked." How did you now" Kaiba asked." I could tell by how tense you are, please listen to me Kaiba you don't have to live alone anymore their are plenty of people still here for you" Serenity said.

Kaiba shook his head, there was Marik, Bakura, Rapheal, and Serenity. Serenity slowly raised her head to look at Kaiba's blue eyes." Please don't push any of us away" she said.

The two stared at each other and then leaned followed and met lips. Time slowed around the two and it seemed as if the snow stopped. It had turned Christmas and Kaiba had forgoten about his parents death. They soon broke and Serenity stood up and offered her hand to Kaiba.

He took and stood up and he wrapped his arm around her small frame and walked down the snowy path with her.' Mother, Father, I've found the best Christmas present this year, the meaning to live' Kaiba thought looking up at the dark sky.


	6. Rival Lovers

Chapter Six

**Rival Lovers**

Kaiba walked into his office with a smile on his face. He had finally felt as if he was alive. He had made up with Serenity and was now happy.

He entered his office and his smile soon faded when he saw who was in his chair. Duke Devilin sat there playing with the little dice in his ear, he then spotted Kaiba and smiled.

" Ah well if it isn't the young CEO,Kaiba how have you been" he asked." What do you want here, dice boy" Kaiba asked coldly. Duke rose from the seat and approached Kaiba.

" Oh just wondering what you've been doing these days"." Thats none of your buisness now is it" Kaiba said almost snarling." Okay, gosh I just wanted you to now that Serenity wants you to meet her in the park today, its beyond me why" Duke said smiling.

" Fine, whatever just get out of my office" Kaiba said. Duke waved and exited the room. Kaiba sat behind his desk and switched his laptop on.

' Why would Serenity ask Devilin to tell me to meet her in the park, huh she most have kicked him to the curve, serves him right how he treated her' Kaiba thought as he began working.

**Outside Kaiba Corp.**

Duke laughed as he walked down the sidewalk. He couldn't believe that idiot fell for it. Duke was fully aware of what happened between the two old lovers a few weeks back, but instead of going up to Kaiba and beating him to a pulp Duke bided his time and thought of a plan.

He would break up the two and drive Kaiba away. Then Serenity would return to his arms where she belonged. Duked laughed this was going to be good.

**Serenity's Apartment**

Serenity sat at her desk doing her homework from school. Joey was at college classes right now which gave Serenity peace and quiet.

She then heard the doorbell ring and she jumped up to answer it. She opened it and it revealed Duke standig there with a bunch of roses." For my sweet girl" he said handing them to her.

Serenity accepted them. She had still not told him about Kaiba, she didn't have the heart to tell him." Thank you Duke" she said letting him in.

She went into the kitchen to put them in a vase." Hey Serenity, I was wondering, how about we head to the park its a nice day" Duke asked.

" That sounds great, I'll get my jacket and we're head out" she said. ' Maybe now I can break the news to him' she thought as she exited the apartment with Duke.

**Domino Park**

Kaiba walked down the paved path holding some white and red roses in his hands." I can't wait to see her" he said.

Serenity and Duke sat at a near by bench." So how have you been Serenity, you've been avoiding me all week" Duke asked. The question seemed to catch her off guard," Oh I've had lots of homework" she lied.' More like meeting your secret lover, you bitch' Duke thought.

He then looked up and saw the familar purple trench coat of Kaiba. He quickly grabbed Serenity and forced his lips on her pushing down hard.

Kaiba had just walked past a push when he spotted, Duke and Serenity in a heated kiss.' She brought me here to make me watch her and Devilin make out' Kaiba's mind shouted.

His anger raised higher than normal and he slammed the flowers down shattering the petals all over the sidewalk.

Serenity didn't no what hit her, all of a sudden Duke had forced himself on her. She couldn't get out of his grasp untill she heard a smashing of flowers. Duke let go of her and she saw Kaiba storming away with a bunch of flowers destroyed behind him.

" Kaiba wait" she yelled as she cahsed after him. Duke smiled my plan is going just like I played it out in my mind.

Serenity ran trying to catch up to Kaiba." Please wait Kaiba, I have to tell you something" she yelled. Kaiba suddenly stopped and turned to her.

" What you damn whore" he yelled. Serenity stopped in her spot." Tell me what how you two timed me and called me here to watch you lip lock with dice-boy, you damn bitch" Kaiba shot every word hitting Serenity's heart.

" My step father may have been and evil man, but he was right, never trust anyone and don't fall in love" Kaiba said a single tear rolling down his face." Kaiba please let me explain" Serenity said trying to calm Kaiba down.

" Huh forget, get out of my sight before I force you to, you slut" Kaiba shot again before stomping off. Serenity began to cry and turned and ran away past Duke and out of the park.

Duke laughed, it worked, ha score zero for Kaiba and one for me. Duke continued laughing on his way out of the park.

**Kaiba's Mansion**

Kaiba threw things around the room. Books, vases, anything hard and breakable. He looked up ata picture of Gozubura and tore it down." God damnit" he yelled it echoing through the empty house.

The servants had vanished right when he entered the house. Kaiba picked up a bottle of liquor chuged some of the liquid and then tossed the bottle against the wall.

He then picked up another one and chucked it at the door." Damn that witch, Gozubura was right, they just play with your heart" Kaiba muttered. He hated saying Gozubura was right, but he was.

Kaiba picked up another bottle and sat in his chair. He was sad, angry, depressed, and drunk not a good combo. Kaiba laid his head down and let his tears roll down." Damn you step-father" he yelled before falling out of his chair passing out.

**Serenity's Room**

Serenity put her head in her pillow, her tears not stopping." Why would you say such things Kaiba" she said between sobs. She picked up a picture of her and Kaiba they had taken a few days back on their trip to the beach.

She slowly ripped it crying even more." I never want to see you again you big jerk and I quit" she said crying even more. She then put her head in her pillow again and soon fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review, and my brother wants to know what you think of Rapheal and Mai's pairing ( Rapheals his favorite character)

And please read my other stories, **Duel Acdemy** and **Warring Era Love**

**Next Chapter Up later, thanks to my fans**


	7. Sweet Revenge

Chapter Seven

**Sweet Revenge**

Rapheal pushed the door of Kaiba's mansion open. Ha and Mai had arrived home yesterday and he decided to suprise Kaiba. Rapheal made his way up the stairs and opened the door,

He looked at the scene before him. The room hung heavy with the smell of alcohol. Rapheal saw dried liqour on the wall and broken bottles on the floor.

He then spotted Kaiba knocked out behind his desk. Rapheal approached the young man and brought his head down to inspect him. Alcohol could be smelt on Kaiba's slowly breathing breath.

Rapheal sighed and slowly picked the young man up onto his shoulders and carried him to his room where he tossed him onto his kingsized bed.

Kaiba's eyes opened instantly. He slowly got up and grabbed his head." Damn my head hurts" he said. He then looked and saw Rapheal standing by the door with his arms crossed." What happen to you" he asked.

Kaiba turned his head," Thats none of your concern" he said flatly. Rapheal sighed," I thought we already had this talk before". Kaiba slammed his fist on the bed." Damnit Rapheal she played me, she invited me to the park to see her and Delvilin making out" Kaiba yelled.

Rapheal looked at Kaiba for a second and then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number." Hey Mai its me, can you swing by Serenity's place and see if shes alright, ok I love you to bye" Rapheal said hanging up the phone.

Kaiba looked at Rapheal," I love you too" he questioned. Rapheal scratched his head and exited the room.

Mai pulled her blue mustang into the apartment complex and got out. She walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds Serenity answered it. Her eyes were all red and watery.

" Hey there hun, mind if I come in and talk" Mai asked. Serenity slowly shook her head and Mai entered. the two women walked and sat on a couch." So tell me, why are you and Mr. Ice Cube fighting" Mai asked.

Serenity instanly broke into tears and buried her head in Mai's arms." Its all my fault, me and Duke went to the park, I was going to break up with him but he forced himself on me and I guess Kaiba saw this and got pissed" Serenity said between sobs.

Mai stroked the young girls hair." Did Duke invite you to the park" Mai asked. Serenity shook her head and Mai took out her cell phone to call Rapheal back.

Rapheal and Kaiba sat there silently untill a ringer started going off. Rapheal answered the phone and talked for a moment and the hung up." Kaiba answer me this who told you to go to the park" Rapheal asked. Kaiba looked up," Delvilin why" he said.

Rapheal smirked he put all the pieces together, Duke thought he was so clever." It seems Duke set you up, he also invited Serenity to go there with him, she went to break up with him and when he saw you there he forced himself on her" Rapheal explained.

Kaiba's eyes started to widen, he was catching on." You saw this and instanly your anger filled up you were even so angry that you wouldn't listen to Serenity's explanations" Rapheal finished. Kaiba stood up and clenched his fist." That damn Duke set me up, he tried to take away something I loved" Kaiba said.

His anger then flew off the hinges and he ran out of the room. Rapheal turned suddenly and chased after him." Where are you going" he called after Kaiba. Kaiba quickly jumped into his balck corevett." To pay Duke a visit" Kaiba said and sped off.

" Shit" Rapehal said. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Mai's number fast." Mai we have a probelm, Kaiba figured it out, but now hes heading towards Duke, get Serenity she can stop Kaiba and meet me at Duke's company asap" Rapheal quickly said and jumped into his humvee and sped after Kaiba's sports car.

Mai hung her phone up and grabbed Serenity." where are we going" she asked." To stop your boyfriend from killing Duke" Mai said. The two women quickly got in the car and raced down the street.

Kaiba pulled to a stop in front of Duke's Dungeon Dice shop and exited the car. As he did Duke came out of the sliding doors and caught eye of Kaiba." Ah well if it isn't Seto Kaiba, nice weather today" Duke said laughing.

Kaiba approached the young man and brought his fist back punching him square in the face. He then kicked him in the stomach and then in the face." Ruin my life will you" Kaiba said. he looked down and picked up a nearby lead pipe and brought it striking Duke across the face.

He then continued to stomp Duke when a black humvee pulled up and two muscular arms grabbed Kaiba." Thats enough" Rapheal yelled holding Kaiba back. Kaiba stopped and looked down at Duke who was a bloody mess. Kaiba dropped the pipe and Rapheal let him go.

Just then a blue mustang pulled up and Kaiba turned to see Serenity getting out. The two caught eye of each other and ran to eachothers arms." I'am so sorry for what I saud to you" Kaiba apologized." Apology accepted" Serenity said. The two at that moment were unbreakable untill a gunshot rang out.

Serenity instanly felt Kaiba's body go tense. Rapheal looked over and saw a hole in Kaiba's trench coat and the blood began to pour out. he then turned and saw Duke holding a pistol." Die Seto Kaiba" he yelled and was about to shot again when Rapheal's fist hit him in the jaw breaking it with a shattering sound.

Duke fell over unconcious. Rapheal then turned and saw Kaiba on the ground with blood staining the sidewalk. Mai quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. Serenity held Kaiba's hand as tears ran down her face." Please Kaiba, don't leave me like my parents did" she cried.

Kaiba smiled abit," I will never leave you" he said. His hand then fell and his eyes closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review**

**Not Last Chapter**


	8. The Final

Chapter Eight

**Epilouge**

Kaiba opened his eyes slowly. He could hear the ticking of machines and computers. He slowly sat up and saw himself in a hospital bed.

He bent over and felt instant pain in his back. He then saw several cords and needles shoved into his body. Kaiba looked over to his left and his eyes widen at what he saw.

Serenity was sitting in a nearby chair with a blanket on her sleeping form. Apparently she had stayed with Kaiba the whole time.

Just then the door opened and in walked Rapheal, followed by Mai, Marik, and Bakura. The group were all talking but all stopped when they saw Kaiba sitting up." Holy shit he awake" Bakura said.

Rapheal slapped him on the head," How many times must I say about that mouth of yours" Rapheal said. Kaiba laughed at his friends actions. They all turned to him." Can it be that the actual Seto Kaiba" laughed Marik asked.

Serenity opened her eyes on hearing voices and quickly shot them open when she saw Kaiba sitting up. She instantly jumped out of her chair and hugged Kaiba's body.

Kaiba yelped in pain because she had hit his wound." I was so worried about you" she said." Yeah the doctors said you would never wake up, seems you proved them wrong" Mai said." How long have I been out" Kaiba asked.

" Hum, around about a week, I suppose" Bakura answered." Yeah that damn Duke tried killing you, it seems he failed and is now serving five to twenty years in jail for atempted murder" Rapheal said.

Serenity looked up at Kaiba," I thought I had lost you" she said. Kaiba looked down at her and smiled," I told you I would never leave you" he replied.

**Ten Years Later**

Kaiba sat behind his computer desk working on recent reports for his company. They were trying to create a portable way to play duel monsters using virtual technology. Soon a little red haired girl came running into the room along with a blond haired boy and blond haired girl.

Kaiba looked up and saw the three kids hiding behind his sofa." Serena what are you, Ralph, and Valentina doing in here" he asked playfully. The little red haired girl turned." We're hiding from uncle Rapheal, daddy" she answered.

Just then thirty one year old Rapheal looking as he did at twenty one entered the room." Have you've see those three monsters" he asked. Kaiba simply pointed to the three heads behind the couch." Oh dad why did you have to give us away" Serena said walking over to her dad's side.

Rapheal walked up to his two kids and grabbed each one with one arm." Hey Kaiba everyone is waiting downstairs for you" Rapheal said taking his two kids out. Kaiba shut off his computer and stood up from his desk.

He grabbed his daughter and hoisted her onto his shoulders." Mommy says to come down stairs now" she said." She does well why don't we go join her" kaiba said.

The father and daughter made their way down and into the kitchen where several people were. Kaiba walked up to Serenity and kissed her on the cheek." And hows your daughter treating you" she asked." Just like her mother" Kaiba laughed.

He then placed Serena down and hugged Serenity." I love Seto Kaiba" she said," And I love you Serenity Kaiba" he returned. They then felt someone hug their legs and they looked down." And I love all of you" Serena said.

The happy family laughed and then entered the dinning room to celebrate a happy ending.

Where else where in Domino prisoner Duke sat in a dark corner with a wicked smile on his face." I will have my revenge, just you wait, Kaiba family" Duke laughed.

**?The End?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well thats it, please review**

**Expect a Sequel**


End file.
